Lay Down Here
by Mirlana
Summary: Inspiré du Post-Credits du film ANT-MAN, sur les retrouvailles entre Bucky & Steve après que Sam l'ait trouvé dans un lieu désaffecté. Qui croire quand les accords mettent leur identité en danger ? (Invité Spécial!) " - Je t'ai trouvé, et jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Bucky. Jamais. " (Ne prend pas en compte Civil War)


_Résumé : Inspiré du Post-Credits du film ANT-MAN (à vos risques et péril). _

_Je t'ai trouvé, et jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Bucky. Jamais._

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de MARVEL© ne m'appartiennent pas._

Note _: La nouvelle se situe après le film ANT-MAN donc risque de SPOIL ! C'est vous qui voyez..._

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

 ** **Lay down here****

* * *

 **C'était** une usine désinfectée, toutes les pièces étaient désertes, sales et délabrées. À chaque fois que j'en visité une, je marchais sur des verres cassés et des flaques d'eau rebutantes. Les murs étaient imbibés d'eau et l'air respiré l'humidité à plein nez, les machines qui n'avaient pas pu être déménagées étaient encore installées là, prenant la poussière tandis que la rouille continuait à se propager avec l'oxydation. Aucune trace de lui non plus dans cette pièce, et pourtant nous avions localisé sa position à cet endroit précis. Il devrait être quelque part, seul, dans cet immense place. La question était de savoir pourquoi avait-il choisi ce lieu ?

 _Bucky, où es-tu ?_

Le bruit d'une canette renversé me fit sursauter. Quelque chose venait de passer à côté de ce tas de canettes traînant par terre, sans hésiter je me rapprochai délicatement pour voir ce qui se trouvait. Je n'étais pas armé, mon bouclier était resté dans mon nouvel appartement. Je ne le sortais jamais avec moi lorsque je faisais du jogging le matin, mais cette fois c'était différent. J'avais fait un détour dans mon parcours habituel dés que mon téléphone bipa. Sam l'avait retrouvé et ma joie n'avait jamais été aussi grande, je n'y croyais presque plus car je savais que mon frère d'armes ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Il était même difficile de trouver une quelconque trace de sa part pendant des mois, je ne savais pas comment Wilson avait fait mais je lui avais promis une tournée au bar s'il y arrivait. Et il venait de le faire. Mais au bout du chemin, que vais-je trouver ?

Arrivé prés de la machine hydraulique qui semblait avoir été utilisé pour couper du métal, mes pas se faisaient plus calmes. Il y avait du sang séché encré au sol. Ma respiration était plus forte, l'air était presque serré dans mes poumons. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre, devais-je être heureux ou malheureux à cet instant ?

Je n'eus le temps de répondre à ma question qu'un rat sortit du tas de déchets pour se faufiler entre mes pieds et se cacher dans un trou formé dans un mur plus loin, derrière mon dos.

Je repris mon souffle, soulagé de ne pas avoir trouvé une situation plus dramatique que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Ma main passa au creux de mon oreille pour appuyer sur l'oreillette afin de passer un appel.

'' - RAS au secteur sud. Je vais voir à l'ouest. ''

Dés que je relâchai la pression de mon doigt, les grésillements se faisaient en retour.

 **[** _Pas la peine, je le vois. Il est devant moi_. **]**

'' - Reçu, j'arrive. N'engage pas la conversation, juste fais-en sorte qu'il ne cherche pas à s'enfuir à nouveau. ''

Je reçus en retour un ''entendu'' avant que l'appel ne se coupât. Sans tarder, je me précipitai vers l'extérieur pour me retrouver dans le couloir principal.

Avant de nous séparer, Sam m'avait dit qu'il allait regarder au secteur opposé. Il semblait avoir plus de chance que moi mais tant mieux, nous l'avions enfin rattrapé. J'espérais être plus rapide dans ma course pour arriver afin qu'il n'y ait pas de problème. Ce n'était pas comme si leur première rencontre était chaleureuse, Bucky l'avait attaqué et bien sûr, Sam avait contre-attaqué pour se protéger et le mettre à terre. Barnes obéissait à HYDRA ce jour-là mais à présent, j'étais certain qu'il avait changé. Le soldat ne les appartenait plus, il ne l'était plus et il était enfin libre. Mais encore perdu cherchant son passé et son identité.

Dans le couloir, je courrai à vive allure et ne fis pas attention à l'environnement qui se dressait autour de moi et qui n'avait plus d'importance à mes yeux. Mon corps était bouillant d'énergie et je ressentis la bouffée de chaleur qui en émanait. Avec le vent qui glissait sur ma peau je pouvais le remercier de m'aider à garder une température stable pour ne pas devenir rouge pivoine à force de garder une vitesse anormale alors que je savais que le temps ne pressait pas tellement. Maintenant que je savais où se trouvait l'homme que je recherchais, je n'arrivais pas à effacer l'idée que je pouvais toujours le perdre et le voir disparaître dans la nature.

Ma course ralentit quand je vis le visage de Sam entre l'encadrement d'une porte maintenant inexistante. Wilson gardait toujours ce même visage sérieux sans aucune fissure dans ce genre de cas. Il se tenait à l'écart de mon ami et faisait quelques pas, les bras délaissés à la verticale.

Il ne m'avait pas encore entendu et vu venir. Dans ce lieu, on était tous les deux des étrangers, il était habillé comme moi, un jogging et un t-shirt léger pour permettre de courir facilement. On était venu à la va-vite dés qu'il avait intercepté l'information qu'il avait eue par un intermédiaire dont je ne connaissais pas apparemment. Il faudrait que je lui demande comment et par qui il l'avait eu car si le temps continuait son avancée, les gens, eux changeaient en permanence. Depuis ces accords qui venaient de refaire surface, les amis que je pensais être vrais n'étaient que des traîtres, et devenaient les prochains ennemis du jour au lendemain dés qu'ils avaient choisi leur camp. Il n'en était pas encore question a priori, mais les groupes se voyaient déjà. Mais qui était vraiment de mon côté ?

Quand le Faucon me remarqua enfin, il me laissa de l'espace pour entrer, sans dire un mot. Il se mit à l'écart tandis que je marchai vers le centre de la salle éclairée de la simple lumière du soleil provenant du plafond. Je ne pus lui lancer un seul regard ou un mot, mes yeux et mon attention étaient déjà rivés sur la personne qui se tenait face à moi. Il était juste là, assis sur ce qu'il restait d'un tabouret. Une de ses mains était reposée sur sa jambe tandis que l'autre, ce bras métallique était enfermé entre deux crocs acérés de la machine. Barnes portait une tenue différente de la dernière fois que j'avais pu l'apercevoir, il n'avait plus cette combinaison du parfait soldat obéissant ni la tenue du civil qui faisait profil bas au musée et dont j'avais pu regarder par le biais d'une vidéo de surveillance. Cette fois, il avait une chemise rouge ressemblant vaguement à la tenue d'un prisonnier salie durant sa cavale. Mon vieil ami avait la mine horriblement fatiguée, j'étais bloqué sur ses traits et ce n'était que quelques minutes après que je m'aperçus que je le regardais fixement au point qu'il leva sa tête pour me regarder à son tour, faisant basculer ses mèches brunes devenues longues à l'arrière de ses épaules. Ces yeux bleus avaient perdu en intensité, ils étaient vides d'une quelconque étincelle de vie. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire rage, incompréhension, crainte et surtout, de la tristesse. J'avais déjà le souffle coupé dés que j'avais mis les pieds dans cette pièce abandonnée et mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine quand je l'entendis me demander voire me supplier avec une voix tellement basse que Sam ne l'avait sûrement pas entendue.

'' - Aide-moi '', me murmura-t-il.

Bien sûr que j'allais l'aider, jamais je ne pouvais abandonner un frère qui avait été là pour moi. Maintenant c'était à mon tour d'être l'épaule où il pouvait se poser, il m'avait tellement rendu des services quand je n'étais pas encore fait d'autant de muscles, il était évident que je ne pouvais rester sans rien faire et même si je devais enfreindre les lois, aggraver ma situation et salir l'image de Captain America : pour moi, j'avais déjà tout perdu.

Me voyant rien faire, Sam se vint se mettre devant moi me cachant un James égaré. Mes yeux se relevèrent instantanément pour croiser ceux de Sam, plus déterminés que jamais car il avait besoin d'aide. Je lui devais ça, je lui devais presque tout.

'' - Hey Cap, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple la semaine dernière. ''

 _La journée la plus facile, c'était hier._

 _'' -_ Si on appelle Tony… ''

'' - Non, dit-il à ma proposition. Il ne nous croira pas. ''

Ramenant mon regard sur Bucky, je vis son visage se tordre de douleur. Sa main passa sur son front pour enlever toute trace de sueur, il se refermait sur lui à mesure qu'on ne lui prêtait pas attention.

'' - Et même s'il nous croyait…''

'' - Il est peut-être lié par les accords. ''

'' - On est seuls '', déclarai-je.

Sam posa sa main sur mon épaule et mon regard revint directement sur lui puis remonta vers son regard bienveillant.

'' - Peut être pas. Je connais un type…''

Face à ses paroles, je ne répondis rien, laissant le silence renforcer ma réflexion. Qui d'autre pouvait venir s'inviter à notre _fête_ ? Qui d'autre voulait se tenir à nos côtés alors qu'à l'opposé, la vie semblait plus radieuse avec le soutien du gouvernement. C'était la loi contre nous, les fugitifs. Elle devait répertorier tous individus possédant des pouvoirs surhumains et il était évident qu'elle allait de fortes chances d'être élue prochainement. Il n'y avait aucune liberté là-dedans et Tony... je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre que nos simples disputes deviendraient des batailles. Cela devait arriver même si je voulais l'éviter à n'importe quel prix.

'' - Il nous reste encore des cartes à jouer, continua-t-il alors qu'il avait enlevé sa main pour analyser l'automate qui renfermait le bras métallique de Bucky. Il sera de notre côté dés qu'on lui expliquera notre situation, j'en suis quasiment certain. ''

Alors qu'il s'accroupit pour mieux observer du dessous, je vins me placer près de lui au cas où il aurait besoin de moi pour actionner cette chose.

'' - Bien alors, et où va-t-on trouver ton gars ? ''

'' - Je l'ai _rencontré_ une fois, mais je sais comment le trouver '', m'avoua-t-il en m'indiquant de me mettre sur l'autre rive. Essaye de tirer un des crans vers toi, je m'occupe d'enclencher le mécanisme de déroulement avec cette manivelle. ''

À trois, je fis ce qu'il me demanda. Sam tenta de faire tourner la manivelle en y mettant toute sa force tandis que moi, je mettais la mienne à tirer la lame bloquée. Bucky était venu aussi à nous aider à sa façon, faisant glisser son bras du mieux qu'il pouvait pour s'extirper.

Au final, le rouage de la machine avait grincé pendant notre effort mais Bucky avait encore la moitié du bras et de la la main coincés. Il aurait déjà été dégagé si l'électricité était revenue pour alimenter la machine. Bucky avait dû sans problème coincer son bras entre les crans mais le faire ressortir, c'était une autre histoire. Il n'avait sûrement pas pensé à retirer son bras à la fin.

'' - Satané équipement rouillé ! Aboya Sam nerveux. Si les chaînes à l'intérieur ont pris poussières et manque d'huile sans parler de la batterie à sèche, on fait comment ? ''

'' - On pourrait cogner chacun notre tour afin d'agrandir l'espace entre et libérer son bras. ''

'' - Ça ne serait pas suffisant et nos jointure auraient pétée. Il faudrait le bombarder, dynamiter ce machin de l'intérieur pour relâcher la pression des rouages mais les grenades ne tombent pas du ciel. ''

Après avoir respiré un bon coup, je fis quelques pas pour revenir vers Sam. On avait rien sur nous à part nos poings et Bucky qui s'efforçait à rester éveillé malgré une douleur épuisante et désagréable.

'' - Et on peut seulement s'en procurer dans la base. On ne peut pas rentrer, je ne veux pas le laisser seul et risquer de le perdre encore une fois. D'autres personnes sont à sa recherche, j'ai toujours cette fâcheuse sensation d'être suivi et surveillé. ''

Sam fronça les sourcils, je devais ressembler à un parano dorénavant mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

'' - Je comprends, ajouta-t-il. Mais si j'y vais pour me servir dans la caisse, je vais me faire remarquer avant même que je mette le pied pour me poser des tas de questions pour savoir pourquoi nous sommes en retard et ensuite, ce que je fais seul à chercher des grenades. Et la réponse n'est pas pour faire des grillades.''

'' - Tu as raison, Stark me supporte plus et plusieurs personnes qui sont avec lui surveillent nos faits et gestes. ''

'' - Et si on appelez les espions à notre rescousse ? Ah, non je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Barton et Romanoff s'occupent en ce moment de leur affaire et ça serait tout aussi dangereux de communiquer avec eux car ils sont encore plus surveillés que nous. Retour à la case départ, à moins que si …''

Sam détourna son regard pour regarder Bucky et celui-ci avait au même moment levé sa tête pour le voir. Une sorte de langage silencieux passa entre eux.

'' - Faites-le, dit Bucky d'une voix monotone après un silence interminable. Mon bras...ça fait si mal. ''

Comprenant ce qu'il insinuait et ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux faire, je pris Sam dans un coin pour lui parler en privé.

'' - Hors de question qu'on aille lui arracher un bras, il faut trouver une autre solution. ''

'' - Je suis à court moi, me répondit Sam. Tu l'as entendu, si c'est ce qu'il veut... ''

'' - On peut fixer son bras, il faut juste qu'on le libère pour ça. Le démembrer n'est pas la meilleure solution et qui sait ce qui se passera si nous le faisons. ''

Un nouveau blanc s'éternisa entre nous, Sam chercha quelque chose dans mon regard, comprendre si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait exactement mais s'il voulait continuer sur son ancienne idée alors je rappliquerai pour m'opposer.

'' - Bucky, on ne va rien t'enlever, dis-je en abandonnant Sam pour venir m'accroupir vers lui. Tu dois nous faire confiance si tu veux qu'on t'aide, on te sort de là avec ton bras puis on le réparera, d'accord ? ''

Ses yeux bleus perçaient les miens en profondeur me suppliant presque d'effacer les paroles que j'avais prononcées, mais j'étais trop têtu pour revenir en arrière. Je pouvais l'entendre faiblement grogner de refus au début mais au final, il hocha la tête de compréhension. Je venais de proposer une solution dont moi-même je ne savais pas comment procéder, il faudrait vraiment quelqu'un d'autre pour nous venir à notre tour sortir de cette complication.

'' - Tu as entendu ça ?'' Me demanda Sam hésitant.

'' - Quoi donc ? ''

Je n'avais rien entendu et Bucky, qui était toujours assis en train de regarder son bras coincé n'avait rien entendu non plus. Sam regardait autour de lui cherchant l'origine du bruit qu'il avait entendu, c'était à mon tour de penser qu'il était parano. Soudain, il pointa le vide m'indiquant de regarder mais je n'y voyais rien d'abord, puis en me rapprochant je vis une sorte d'insecte voler dans les airs et se poser sur la machine.

'' - Une phobie des insectes Faucon ? ''

'' - Non ! Je crois qu'il y a... ''

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une détonation vint nous prendre par surprise. Un vacarme fracassant provenant de l'appareil fit sauter ses rouages, débloquant le mécanisme de l'intérieur. Des étincelles fusèrent dans l'air envoyant balader ressors, boulons et autres petites visses qui le composait dans un souffle sans fumée. Sous nos yeux ébahis, les lames métalliques relâchèrent la pression sur le bras de Bucky lui laissant toute l'espace pour s'extirper. Je ne croyais pas au miracle et très peu à la chance.

Bucky ramena son bras cybernétique à lui pour le malaxer afin de diminuer la douleur. Dés qu'il sentit les nerfs revenir se connecter à celui-ci, il se releva de son siège pour s'écarter de cette machine qui venait de s'enrailler elle-même à première vue. Nous étions deux à nous demander ce qu'il se passait vraiment, Sam était le seul qui connaissait la réponse d'après ses yeux non interloqués mais il ne nous dit rien pour nous laisser découvrir par nous-même.

Une minuscule chose sortit des débris pour s'élever en hauteur, s'agrandissant à vue d'œil pour prendre taille humaine. Les attributs prenaient forme et c'était véritablement humain. Une personne se tenait dans ce costume sobre jouant sur des couleurs rouges, grises, noires et élaboré d'un casque avec deux antennes sur les côtés et d'une ceinture munie d'un ensemble de gadgets farfelus. L'invité se tenait debout avec fière allure, les deux mains gantées sur les hanches avec le buste bombé, il me faisait penser à un insecte avec son casque ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Sam était tendu en voyant l'autre la bestiole volante.

'' - C'est le type que je t'ai parlé, me souffla Sam. J'ai fait passer le mot comme quoi il nous intéressait, il tombe à pic. ''

L'homme nous regarda chacun notre tour et s'arrêta sur moi.

'' - Salut la compagnie ! '' Dit-il content de son entrée.

'' - Et vous êtes ? '' Demandai-je sur la défensive.

'' - Je suis Ant-man. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Captain, j'étais fan de vos exploits quand j'étais petit, je vous parle même pas des comics. Faucon, on se connaît assez bien, et vous, je crois que vous êtes James, avec ce qu'on entend partout je suis désolé d'apprendre ce qui vous est arrivé. Ça a dû être terrible, et vous pouvez me croire, je n'aime pas la façon dont le gouvernement va bientôt nous traiter donc si je peux vous être utile Captain, comme à l'instant. ''

'' - Ant-man, comme la fourmi ? '' Répétai-je non-certain d'avoir bien entendu.

'' - Oui, je sais c'est bizarre mais c'est pas moi qui ait choisis. ''

Si Sam dit qu'il était notre homme, je pouvais totalement lui faire confiance. Je lui fis signe de la tête que je comprenais, à vrai dire moi aussi on m'avait choisi l'identité de Captain America et avec le temps, je m'étais habitué à avoir ce nom en tant que super-héros si ça pouvait donner aux gens cette pensée de sécurité, de confiance ou d'espoir.

Sam continua de lui parler pour savoir comment ils nous avaient trouvés et pourquoi. L'homme fourmi lui répondit que c'était un jeu d'enfant avec les fourmis comme quoi il communiquait avec elles sans nous dire précisément comment et qu'un de ses amis, un ancien membre du S.H.I.E.L.D et qui avait créé sa combinaison, l'avait encouragé à venir nous rencontrer rapidement par rapport à ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Il avait aussi entendu parler des accords de recensement de tous les hommes possédant une force surhumaine ou des pouvoirs magiques. Il était contre évidemment pour protéger sa famille et ces amis puis je ne pus continuer à les écouter que j'avais rapporté mon attention sur un autre problème qui venait d'apparaître lorsque mon téléphone portable sonna pour m'avertir que j'avais reçu un sms.

 _/- Cap, il faut qu'on parle. Je suis pas du genre à être sérieux, mais là c'est important. Qu'on parle de tout, ton pote James, les Avengers, les Accords... Tu sais mieux que moi qu'il faut en finir. -/_

'' - _Stark_ ? Il veut me voir mort ?'' Demanda Bucky d'une voix grave par-dessus mon épaule.

Je ne l'avais même pas senti se rapprocher de moi pour lire le message et me surpris à hausser les épaules en entendant sa voix sortir de nulle part. Mais je repris rapidement mon calme quand tout le monde se tuent pour m'écouter.

'' - Non, et s'il cherche à te mettre la main dessus, il peut être sûr que je me mettrai à travers de son chemin. Jamais je le laisserai t'utiliser à des fins militaires ou personnelles parce que tu es mon frère.''

Barnes me regarda un moment délibérant sur mes paroles et quand il eut terminé, une sorte de sourire timide vint exprimer sa réponse et éblouir ce visage durci par les années passées. Derrière le soldat de l'hiver, James Barnes était toujours là et il venait de me le prouver encore une fois. Une douce chaleur vint m'apaiser l'esprit quand je vis ce sourire sur son visage maintenant évaporé, rien n'était encore perdu. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras à ce moment pour revivre ces moments de joie qui nous avait été enlevés mais c'était encore trop tôt pour agir ainsi.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Reprit Sam s'invitant à la conversation. Un autre problème ? ''

'' - Stark veut me parler, il doit savoir qu'on a trouvé Bucky ou il le saura bien assez tôt qu'on y est arrivé, il faut trouver un lieu sécurisé le temps que les tensions s'adoucissent même si je n'y crois pas. Avec la prochaine loi qui plane sur notre tête, aucun de nous peut marcher tranquillement. ''

Je jette un coup d'œil à Bucky, il était à présent prêt de la fenêtre à regarder l'extérieur comme s'il surveillait les alentours le temps qu'on trouvait un plan. Il tenait son bras cybernétique comme s'il était blessé, il était beaucoup plus à cran que moi et voulait à tout prix s'en aller pour se faire réparer et se reposer.

'' - Sam, emmène Bucky avec toi pour l'instant, je te contacterai dés que je serais sûr qu'on ne m'a pas suivi après être passé à mon appart pour récupérer quelques affaires de rechanges et mon bouclier. ''

'' - Scott connaît un endroit calme et protégé '', m'informa Sam.

'' - Je lui dois bien ça après avoir détruit ses ailes durant notre affrontement, continua le dénommé Scott. Et je suis désolé même si c'est vous qui aviez commencé en premier. J'étais venu en paix pour emprunter un petit gadget puis le rendre après. Je tiens mes promesses. ''

Ant-man s'appelait Scott et leur première rencontre était un combat, on en apprenait tous les jours. J'avais entendu une information récemment qui disait qu'un bâtiment avait complètement disparu et qu'un char d'assaut était apparu subitement, alors cette histoire était donc lié à Ant-man. On dirait qu'un nouveau héros venait de voir le jour.

'' - C'était donc ça, ce jour où je t'ai entendu dire ' _Surtout, ne dîtes rien à Cap._ ' ? ''

'' - Ouais, mec. Je pouvais pas te laisser savoir que je m'étais fait battre par un homme de la taille d'une fourmi, c'est embarrassant ! ''

'' - Pauvre de toi, je l'aurais su un jour ou l'autre, lui dis-je en lui donnant une tape dans le dos compatissante. Je ne suis pas Captain pour rien. ''

À présent que Bucky était sain et sauf à nos côtés, j'étais sûr de compter sur Scott, le nouveau, et Sam pour aider Barnes le temps que je m'absentais pour parler avec Tony.

Je ne devais pas le mettre sur notre piste, s'il voulait parler sérieusement j'étais partant. J'avais suffisamment de gens du même avis que moi pour l'affronter sur ce sujet, si nous ne trouvions aucun accord à cette loi et que Tony restait têtu et égotiste comme il l'était alors j'étais prêt à y mettre corps et âme dans cette bataille. Si cela devait empirer, alors la guerre était déclarée.

 **~ # FIN # ~**

* * *

 _Désolé si c'était long, mais je suis contente du résultat obtenu. J'espère que cette nouvelle vous a plu autant que moi et n'hésitez pas à me le dire ou laisser un petit moment en review. Merci d'avoir lu :)_

 _À la prochaine !_

 **ANT-MAN WILL RETURN & CAPTAIN AMERICA : CIVIL WAR SOON ! **


End file.
